Flying Sparks
by Jade Cade
Summary: How could he do this? He had chased the boy off yet again. ..this lake contaminated with his blood and tears. Not a very good summary but worth reading. Please read and review.
1. Darkness

Flying Sparks

Jade/authoress- Guess who?

Marik- Let me guess.. the annoying, giggly, high-spirited, authoress also known as Jade?

Bakura- Correct.

Jade- You two are so cruel _pouts_

Ryou- You're not exactly nice to us..

Jade- I'm sorry.. _hugs all three_

Sabelina- I'm left out again.. Oh well. Let the story begin!

Disclaimer- I own nothing except Sabelina and she's not even in this story..Sad. 'Darkness' belongs to Darren Hayes.

* * *

_Been spending so much time underground_

_I guess my eyes adjusted_

_To the lack of light_

_I got _

_Covered in darkness_

_Covered in darkness_

Bakura sighed as he slowly and carefully searched the streets of Domino. How could he do this? He had chased the boy off yet again.

"Damn boy. Too sensitive for his own good." he muttered, turning down the side-road to the park.

* * *

The boy sat near the serene lake, tears falling, mixing with the blood dripping from his hand, before the both disappeared into the lake's cool waters. How many times he had sat in this very spot, this lake contaminated with his tears and blood...

_I have been waiting _

_Always waiting for something new_

_Happiness has always ended _

_In the blink of an eye_

_There was no one attending_

_No one attending_

A soft rustle from the bushes behind him startled him and he turned, eyes wide with fear. He sighed in relief as he found it only to e a black and brown puppy, no more than two months old. But as the pup got closer, the boy could see the young dog was hurt... innocent and injured, like himself.

The puppy whimpered and crawled right into the boy's lap. He was surprised to say the least, but picked it up, snuggling his face into it's soft but matted fur.

* * *

Bakura found the one he had been seeking, by the lake as expected. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to move, nor call out to the boy. He simply stood there, watching the boy clutch something brown to his chest. He sighed...

_It doesn't really matter where it all began _

_All I know _

_I got covered in darkness_

_Covered in darkness_

_Ever wonder why I never really truly connect_

_Although my eyes are open_

_I can hold your gaze_

_But I am never connected_

_Never connected._

He cast an ashamed look to the ground. How he wanted to hold the smaller boy in his arms and comfort him. Only he couldn't.. he was the one who caused the boy the pain in the first place.

* * *

The boy still sat with the puppy, his usually pale checks tinged with pink from crying and the blood he had smeared across his face while trying to wipe away tears. He didn't noticed the older boy behind him, for if he did he certainly wouldn't be here.

The pup, who the boy now called Shadow, growled softly, the fur on his neck and back rising. He wiggled from the boy's grasp and snarled toward the bushes where Bakura hid.

"What is it Shadow?" the boy asked, nervously glancing around him. He stepped forward and scooped up the puppy, before backing away as the bush rustled again...

All was silent for a moment, even Shadow had stopped growling and snarling. The boy saw a flash of gold through the leaves of the bushes and looked down at the golden pendent hanging from his neck. It must mean it was Yami or Bakura and there was no reason for Yami to be spying on him was there?

_I am famous for my generosity_

_They say I am the kindest_

_But it is easier to _

_Give than receive love_

_Give than receive love_

* * *

A dog. The boy had a puppy with him. This proved to be a challenge, the little rascal almost got him caught. Bakura growled as he stalked away, careful to make sure the boy didn't see him. He realized that he couldn't go far without the puppy becoming aware of him. He found it surprising that the young dog would notice him but seemed he could care less about anyone else.

Bakura sighed and started towards the lake again, but this time instead of backing off when he heard the little pup, he simply cast his gaze towards the ground and walked around the bush. Once he came into view the puppy ceased barking and growling and scurried over to the hikari.

_It doesn't really matter where it all began_

_All I know_

_I was covered in darkness_

_Covered in darkness_

* * *

The boy sighed, tuning his new four-legged friend out, as he skimmed the glassy surface of the lake with his fingers. Only when the puppy stopped and crawled back into his lap did he snap back to reality. A shiver ran down the boy's spine and he tensed, holding Shadow tightly against him. "He's behind me isn't he?" he whispered to the pup, who whimpered in response.

"Yes. I am." Bakura murmured softly, garnet eyes sparkling with tears. He settled himself next to the younger boy, and glared at his reflection in the water. He noticed the boy tensing up and knew he had to say something before he ran away again.

" I...I'm...please forgive me, angel. I know I don't deserve it, I never have." he pulled his knees up to his chest and bit his lip as he awaited the boy's reaction. The boy was silent and Bakura turned to see the boy smiling softly at him. It was a sad smile but it was still a smile. After how he treated him, he was still smiling?

_Turning pages over_

_Run away to nowhere_

_And it's hard to take control_

_When your enemy's old and afraid of you_

_You'll discover that the monster you were running from_

_Is the the monster in you_

_Better to hold on to love_

_Better to hold on to love_

_Change will come_

" 'Kura. I don't know why I do this to myself, but you know I always forgive you. I always come back." the boy said still cuddling Shadow close. The puppy squirmed away from the boy and leaped into Bakura's lap and gave him a friendly lick on the check. Bakura was surprised by the dog's sudden liking to him but stroked Shadow with one hand and pulled the boy closer to him with his other hand.

_It doesn't really matter where it all began_

_All I know was covered in darkness_

_Covered in darkness_

_It doesn't really matter where it all began_

_'Cuz all I know was lost_

_I was lost_

_No, no_

The boy surprised himself even, as he leaned into Bakura's embrace. He knew nothing had ended, he knew the next week would follow the same schedule. But right now, he could enjoy the little time that he spent with Bakura that didn't involve him being beaten. After all, Bakura _did_ say he was sorry right?

_It doesn't really matter where it all began no no_

_All I know_

_I was lost_

_I feel lost_

_Lost _

_No..._

* * *

Jade- The first chapter comes to a close for today. So how did you all like it?

Bakura- Who is the boy? And what is a dog doing in my story?

Marik- Duh, Bakura. She's not going to tell you, nor the readers..yet anyway.

Jade- Shadow is a sweet, innocent, injured puppy, just like 'the boy', call them soul mates in a way.

Marik- Ha! I know who it is and you don't! Think about it who do you think it is?

Jade- Yes! Please tell us who you think it is in a review.


	2. I Like the Way

Chapter 2- I Like the Way

Bakura- Whose crazy idea was it to kiss the reviewers?

Marik- Mine, not that it really matters. That was for 'Promises Are For Keeps'. Oh well. _Kisses Yami No Marik_.

Jade- Thank you **Yami No Marik.** And **Tony R.,**if I were to tell you what happened that wouldn't let you use your imagination.

Ryou- Shall we get on with the story now?

Jade- Yep, and to everyone who hasn't already guessed, Ryou was indeed the boy in chapter 1.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Yugioh and I do not own Darren Hayes' 'I Like the Way'. I do own this fic and Shadow.

* * *

_Somewhere inside my evolution _

_Karmically I seek retribution_

_Looking for love in physical beauty_

_Desire is the drug of the bourgeoisie_

_And now I try to intellectualize _

_Like a glimmer of good in a bad man's eyes_

_I am consumed by the flesh haunting me_

_I know temptation taunts the empty._

It was near dawn when the boys and their new puppy headed home.

They stood on the porch facing each other, both afraid to open the door. To reveal the mess hiding behind this door sickened both of the teens. "I'll clean it up. It was my fault anyway." Bakura spoke softly, breaking the silence. "I'll help you." Ryou replied quietly. Bakura gave a nod and swung open the door.

The damage was actually not as bad as one would have expected. A smashed vase, a goldfish bowl with its contents spilled on the floor, the goldfish dead, and a couple of dark crimson blood stains on the off-white carpet was the only damages visible. The rest were emotional.

_So pour yourself over me_

_Until there's nothing left to see, yeah yeah_

_Because I like the way you move in the dark _

_I like the tension, the tension and the spark_

Believe it or not, Ryou wasn't the only one hurt this time. Bakura had been working so hard to gain his light's trust and he blew it. All his hard work gone down the drain after one night of a few drinks.

Shadow wiggled out of Ryou's arms and pounced on the goldfish. Ryou giggled as the puppy gulped it down.

Bakura finally moved forward, picking up the large pieces of glass from the carpet.

_The decadence of giving into desire_

_Creates such entropy within _

_Looking for love in spiritual faces_

_Blind to the art of fabrication_

_I'm like a baby sucking mama's milk_

_Want to drink my fill and then some_

_Leave me alone_

_I always thought I was better than this_

_But temptation tempts the temptee_

"Kura?" Bakura looked up to see Ryou standing before him with a bag. "To put the glass in." he explained. Bakura nodded and dropped the broken glass pieces in. Ryou grabbed Bakura's wrist and pulled him to his feet. "Don't worry about it right now. Let's get some sleep now. And...and I was kinda hoping you'd let me sleep with you..." Ryou trailed off. "The nightmares... Ryou, I'm so sorry." Ryou searched his eyes and found only sincerity. Bakura pulled the smaller boy into his arms and stroked his light's soft, silvery hair. "Kura? Do... do you like me?" It might have sounded stupid, but he had his reasons to suspect something...

Bakura shifted uncomfortably and held the boy at arms length. "Ryou... I-I..."

"Forget it Bakura. How can anyone like someone like me?" he smiled softly, adverting his gaze to the ground as he pulled away.

_Pour yourself over me_

_Until there's nothing left to see, yeah yeah_

_Oh, because I like the way you move in the dark_

_And I like the tension, the tension and, the tension and the spark, oh_

Shadow came tumbling down the stairs, returning from his exploration of the house. Ryou picked him up and cuddled him. "Ryou... what... what is love?" Ryou turned around, he had never heard Bakura stutter like that. "Well, it's where you have a longing to be close to someone without a clear reason... Love is kind of hard to explain."

"Do you... love me? Is that why you are so forgiving?" Ryou nodded and smiled weakly, "Yeah, I guess that would explain it." he said softly. Bakura was silent for a moment, gazing intently at Ryou and Shadow.

_This physicality_

_Shifting me chemically_

_Such power over me_

_It's just desire_

_I know it's treachery (shifting me chemically)_

_I know it's just skin deep (such power over me)_

_I'm just too tired_

_Too tired_

_There's just one thing missing_

_One thing missing here is _

_Love_

"How about you? Could that be why you haven't been beating me so frequently?" Ryou asked softly, cringing slightly as Shadow nipped him playfully. Bakura shook his head, "I don't know... I honestly don't." Ryou set Shadow down as the pup continued to use Ryou's finger as a teething ring. Ryou turned towards Bakura, "Perhaps this will help you." Ryou whispered as he stood on his tiptoes and his lips brushed Bakura's.

_I like the way you move in the dark_

_I like the tension, the tension and the spark (so pour yourself over me)_

_You know, I like the way you move in the dark (so pour yourself over me)_

_You know, I like the tension, the tension and, the tension and the spark_

Bakura was surprised to say the least, yet wrapped one arm around his light, pulling the boy closer. In all truth, the contact only lasted a few seconds, but to them, it felt like eternity. When Ryou attempted to pull away, Bakura tightened his hold and recaptured Ryou's lips.

"You belong to me now, my little light." Bakura whispered, his breathe tickled against Ryou's neck. "I love you, Kura-koi," Ryou replied with a sigh. Bakura's eyes sparkled with a light thought to have been lost nearly 5,000 years ago, as he thought through the nearly, abandoned, mental-link, /As do I.../

_So pour yourself over me_

_(There's just one thing missing)_

_(One thing missing)_

_Until there's nothing left to see_

_(There's just one thing missing)_

_(The tension and the spark)_

_(One thing missing)_

_(So pour yourself over me)_

_There's just one thing missing_

_One thing missing_

_(So pour yourself over me)_

_( I like the tension, the tension and the spark)_

_( There's just one thing missing)_

_One thing missing here is..._

_Love_

* * *

Jade- Okay, who else thinks I kinda rushed into that a bit over the speed-limit?

Bakura- Perhaps, just a bit. I mean, do you honestly think I'd fall that fast?

Ryou- But Kura... _puppy-dog eyes_

Bakura- _twitches_ Not fair!

Marik- Pocky or pretty Gel pens for reviewers! Plus, Thanksgiving leftovers or kisses from me if requested.

Jade- Please review!


End file.
